At present, during the manufacturing process of a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) display panel, there may be a problem of abnormal discharge. Currently, a method of solving the abnormal discharge problem includes altering the photomask design for forming patterned layers, or altering the manufacturing process, and so on.
Altering the photomask design requires redesign of all the photomasks used for each patterned layer, resulting in significantly increased manufacturing cost. On the other hand, the method of altering the manufacturing process need not require redesign of the photomasks, and the manufacturing cost isn't necessarily increased significantly. However, the effect of solving the discharge problem after altering the manufacturing process is not clear. Furthermore, the discharge problem is even worse for display panels with large dimensions or high pixel density, which have become prevalent among TFT-LCD display panels, and for which the two methods mentioned above do not work.
In view of the above, the problem of abnormal discharge occurring in the manufacturing process of display panels has not been effectively solved in the prior art.